Networks provide the ability for network-connectable devices to communicate with one another. For example, Internet of Things (IoT) systems allow communication among various IoT devices and/or other devices. As more and more IoT devices begin exchanging messages, the risk of security breaches becomes more likely. Manufacturers of IoT devices may resist the progression of IoT messaging systems due to security risks. For example, a manufacturer may not allow its devices to communicate with devices of other manufacturers for fear that the other devices may not be secure. Accordingly, security and rights management techniques and systems are described herein to reduce or remove security risks in machine-to-machine messaging systems.